Ironic
by pesi
Summary: my version f how season 11 should end


Disclaimmer: as you well know they are not mine  Spoilers for end of season 11 

**This is my version of what should happen at the end.**

Carter was stood alone it was his leaving party but there was only him everyone else had had to go back to work. He looked around at the pictures that decorated the walls.

"I liked you with a beard" a passing orderly commented. Great eleven years and that's my goodbye Carter thought to himself. He went and put the paper cup he had being drinking out of in the bin when something caught his eye. I was a envelope with his name on, he recognised the writing but couldn't think form where so he pulled it out and read it.

Dear John 

_I guess this is kind of ironic, me writing you a letter after all the time I spent hating you for yours._

_The truth is I have to put this on a letter because I don't have the strength to say it to your face. I doubt I will even give you the letter to be honest, but I need to put my feeling somewhere, because if I don't I don't think I could cope with you gone._

_John for me this is the 24th hour the truth is I spent 24 hours a day thinking about you 6 days a week. It isn't until the seventh day I realise that it's over. _

_I spend everyday hoping to work with you just to spend time together, to joke with you like I used to. Although the friendship may be rebuilt, I know the love is gone._

_I should hate you and for almost a minute everyday I do thinking about when you left, when you came back. But then ii see you and all hate leaves my body and is replaced with the warmth from seeing you._

_I think of you when I lay in bed, when I'm at work. I try to tell myself you didn't matter but all the time I kidded myself with Jake you were there everywhere I looked._

_You will always be there even if you are on a different content I will be able to see you. _

_I can't say goodbye again. I don't have the strength to pretend that I wish you t he best when all I want is to hold you and never let you leave._

_I love you John Carter I always have and always will. I know that you have moved on and as much as I wish you wouldn't I want you to be happy._

_I'm sorry I can't say this to you but it wouldn't change anything._

_Goodbye._

_All my love Abby_

He stood perfectly still for a minute taking in what he had just read. He looked up at the picture directly above the bin. It was of him and Abby taken three years ago at the Christmas party. He then looked over to the newest pictures of him. He noticed something the picture of him and Kem they were stood together but there was something different. They looked like two strangers asked to posse in the street, there was a distance between them. He looked at the other pictures on none of them was he smiling. He then looked back to the one of him and Abby he was giving he a piggyback, they were both smiling, both together. He dropped the letter and ran out and down the corridor as fast as he could.

"Susan where's Abby?" he shouted on arriving in reception.

"She left why?" but Susan did not receive a answer as Carter ran by her. He ran into the street a rainstorm had started he was socked through in only seconds. He stood letting the cold-water soak through him, where would she go? Then it hit him he ran out the ambulance bay and headed straight for the river. If she had left that would be where she would be. There was few people by the river the rain was keeping them away. Then he say her smoking by a bench.

"ABBY" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT" Abby turned stunned to see him.

"What are you doing?" she shouted back as he ran towards her.

"Nearly making the biggest mistake of my life".

"What?" Abby stubbed out her cigarette.

"Abby I love. I guess I always have but…" he was cut off.

"What" was all Abby could say she couldn't believe what was happing.

"I thick ok sometimes I can't see what's in front of me. I'm not leaving I staying here with you". Abby stood for what seemed like forever before speaking.

"You saw the letter" she said looking at the pavement.

"Yes Abby look at me ok. I love you I always known it somewhere. Please Abby say something" Carter grabbed her shoulders to get her to look up.

"I love you too" she replied throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

"How about we talk to each other from now on. No letters" smiled Carter.

"No letters" replied Abby taking his hand.

"so can I stay at yours I kind of sold my house"

"Oh so that's it two minutes and your moving in" joked Abby as they walked of towards her house.

"We'll I am jobless now"

"You can be my cleaner" laughed Abby.

"Fat chance" he picked Abby up and swung her over his shoulders.

"Come on I'm getting wet" and with that they disappeared form view.

THE END

DID YOU IKE IT JUST A SHORT STAND ALONG BECAUSE THE SPOILERS ARE DEPRESSING ME SO I MADE MY OWN ENDING 


End file.
